


Curtain Call

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Are you getting all wet, thinking of them watching us?”





	Curtain Call

You were trying so hard to be quiet, but goddamn it was hard when Shibata was driving his fingers into your soaking pussy with wild abandon. He had you up against the wall just behind the curtain near gorilla position and before a protest could leave your lips his hand was buried inside you. And man, he was driving you wild, your hands clutching at his shoulders that were slick with sweat from the match he had just competed in. 

“Shh sweetheart,” Shibata cooed in your ear. “You don’t want them all to hear you, do you?” He chuckled lowly. “Or maybe you do…do you want me to make you scream so everyone knows exactly what’s happening behind this curtain.” You couldn’t help the low whimper that escaped at the thought of the people milling around backstage hearing you come. Feeling the rush of juices coating his fingers Shibata smiled. “Or maybe you want me to pull this curtain back? Let them all see you with your skirt up over your hips, my fingers buried in your cunt.” 

“Please…” You moaned unsure of what exactly you were asking for as pleasure coursed through your body. 

“Are you getting all wet, thinking of them watching us? You want the whole fucking company to watch me fuck you. Make them see who owns your pussy?” Shibata asked giving a quick twist of his hand, thumb pressing deeply into your clit making your muscles clamp on his fingers as you came, biting your lip to try and muffle the scream that came with your orgasm. 

Your legs trembled as Shibata stepped back from you with a satisfied grin raising his hand to his mouth and sucking the juices off his fingers before pulling back the curtain and gesturing with his hand for you to lead the way. You held your head high, steadfastly ignoring the stares of your co-workers as you walked with Shibata trailing behind you with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.


End file.
